Prized Innocence
by Shadzninja
Summary: For all Leo has know, his brothers acted weird towards him since age 5. He was different; his eyes changes color depending on his mode, he got sick a lot, and he sees these three figures in his nightmares. Now, age 15, Leo is aloud on the surface and hunts these figures down for his family. But he never expected his worst nightmare to come to him in these ways and forms...(2k12 AU)
1. Prologue of innocent

**I'm not dead! Wow, that scared me for a minute…**

**The turtles with the full names are the other dimension and some OC's (maybe just one **_**true **_**OC) will show up. **

Prized innocence

_Leo tried jumping up to reach the lever but his little fingers slipped. He was outside the lair door and he was slightly freezing outside his home. He had gotten Raphael mad and went to his room to calm himself down, as did Raph. He came out when everyone else was asleep to get a drink, but a noise from outside made him walk over to it. When he got a closer look, by stepping shortly outside, the door shut on him._

"_Master Splinter! Donatello! Michelangelo! Raphael!" Leonardo called knocking on the wall he was sure had his family behind. _

_He knocked more and more and soon he could hear fighting coming from the opposite wall. He turned and pushed his shell to his homes door. He shivered as he listened to the punches. Soon something came from the wall and it coughed up blood and spit a tooth out. Leo looked at it in horror as he wiped his face and looked to him, one eye red and the other green._

"_You…" The voice rang._

_Leo coward from the look and pushed further into the wall, "H-hi…"_

"_I could kill you now or torture you…" The voice venomously said as he moved his fingers across Leo's neck._

_Leo's eyes looked terrified to the stranger in front of him and slapped the hands away from his neck. For some reason, this man was not what he expected. His eyes were giant goggles that looked beyond what Donatello had; his hair was reddish-brown and spiking up like mountains and he had an abandoned glowing blue cloak with a weird red symbol on the upper back part._

_The figure wrapped his hands around his neck and he coughed. He wrapped both his hands on the man's wrist as he softly tightened his grip more and more. He soon saw black dots and was gasping for air as he scratched at the man's arm weakly._

"_Look at you… can't even push me the slightest bit and I can still cut off your air circulation," Leo man pulled him closer and slammed him against the wall, still choking him._

"_Leo!"_

_Both turned to see three scared turtle tots huddling together and a slightly scared tall brown rat with brown eyes glaring at the man, with anger mostly over concern. The small family watched as Leo choked more and the man withdrew a gun that was _way _to high tech for a regular gun and pointed hit it under Leo's chin._

"_Try me!" The man started._

"_Father…" Leo softly let tears fall from his eyes and struggled for breath._

"_Please," Splinter started, "Let go of my son…"_

"_Why? He will only cause problems in the _future, _"The man fussed, "If you want him then make your sons slowly walk over here…"_

"_Never!" Splinter tried to move closer._

"_Ah!" The man said bringing Leo closer to his chest and holding the gun more against his chin._

_Splinter faltered in his steps but grit his teeth as he fought to attack this man. But there was a scent of another presence in the air of the heavy bitter sewers._

"_Look at me when I talk to you, rodent…" The man was cut off by a black stone sai hitting his hand and exploding the gun. He screamed and dropped Leo at his feet and moved further from the tiny turtle._

_The tiny turtles were unmoving as well as Splinter was livid, but all were as surprised as the next. Leo slowly curled into a ball as he got a fresh hold of oxygen, pure perfect oxygen. He was swallowing for air as another black sai came whistling at the man's cheek. He moved and swung a weird looking chain at a cloaked figure in the heavily piped area of the sewers. Three cloaked figures came from there other than just one. _

"_Jammerhead," One cloaked figure stepped forward, "You crossed the line crossing dimensions illegally but you dig your own grave when you pick on this family…"_

"_SHIT!" The man, Jammerhead, yelled like he was caught, "Wait, why would you care, this isn't…"_

"_SILENCE!" Another said stepping beside the other, "You picked off our brother, now you will pay for trying it once more!"_

_Raph snapped out of his shocked state and ran under the man and to his older brother. Raph soothed Leo and made him take deep and calm breaths though he knew Leo was already trying to do that anyway._

"_Oh come on, please! It was a joke!" Jammerhead cried as the figures came closer._

"_You shall not be missed. You deserve every ounce of torture the afterlife brings you…" The last one hisses and does the unthinkable. _

_He puts his foot on Jammerhead's head and told the family to look away. Splinter holds on to Mike and Don, not letting them see and Raph covers Leo's eyes and shut his tight. As they heard a sickening sound of skull crushing, Mike and Don started to fuss and whine as tears appear. The figures step in front of the dead body to hide it from sight and the family looked up. The closes figure, the one with purple decorations on the cloak hood, moved from in front of the dead body and it kneeled in front of Raphael._

"_May I see your brother?" He said calmly like murder had not taken place in front of him._

"_No! You monsters won't…!" Raphael was cut off by his sensei._

"_Raphael!" Sensei snapped, "It's the only way…"_

_Raphael let tears spill as their own sensei even told him to give him up. He let the figure pull his brother from his grip slowly and gently. He didn't let go of one of Leo's limbs till Leo was out of his range. The figure laid him on his lap and shut Leo's eyes and his cloaked hand held over Leo's eyes until Leo's body glowed a soft blue. Raph choked and waited for his brother to be returned. _

_When his brother was able to be returned, Raph snatched Leo from the figure and held him tight._

"_Wh-what did you d-do?" Raph said through tears._

"_Do not worry. Your brother is safe, for now. We simply erased his memory," The figure stated as he returned to his counterparts, "But I tried my best to erase this night only, but I didn't succeed. I only erased a few days, maybe a week at best."_

"_He shalt not remember this night. You must tell him nothing of it! If you shall not go along with our demands, we shall wipe his whole memory of this life, understand?" The red decorated figure asked in a low tone._

"_Yes!" The small family replied, but Splinter only nodded._

"_We must warn you," The orange decorated figure stated, "His eyes will be different from time to time, but they are the most concerning issue. For if his eyes turn red, you must leave him alone. If his eyes turn green, he is sick. If his eyes turn purple, he needs comfort. If his eyes are brown, he needs happiness. If his eyes are yellow, he is unpredictable. If his eyes are black, he is hit by depression. But if his eyes turn white…"_

"_What?! What will happen to my brother?!" Raph asked as he pulled Leo closer. _

"_If his eyes turn white…" Orange stated._

"… _You must kill him, by your own hands." The red continued for his brother._

_The whole family shock at the mention of killing._

"_Keep his eyes on their normal sapphire color, or there will be bills to pay," The purple stated._

_The whole family promised in a rush of 'yes's to beg to not take Leonardo._

"_Keep this a secret till you are all fifteen, then you bring him to us when Christmas comes around. Bring him to the place you will fight to guys called Bradford and Xever, or in the future, Rahzar and Fishface." The red one talked again but left slowly into the shadows._

_The family carried Leo to his room but said nothing. To Raph, this was a nightmare come to punch him in the face…_

_**TBC…**_

**No smart comments, this is only chapter one… ish…**

**R & R**


	2. Spatter truth

**ZOMG! I have three fan fictions I have to finish, get off my back! Well, **_**I'm **_**back!**

***silence* No one really cares? Ok…**

**I don't own the turtles… **_**Italics**_** are memories…**

_Enjoy!_

It was 15 years ago that the turtles realized their brother was in a spell on obedience. If Master Splinter needed something, Leo got it first. If Raph has a temper, Leo burned it out. If Don didn't eat, Leo helped his eat the food he almost always forgot. If Mike was hurt, Leo got there first to heal him.

Obedience is what Leo lived off of now.

Don closed his eyes to focus on toning out Leo and Raph's familiar fight. If he learned anything, it was he could never get a break. Leo's eye color chart was on the wall and it was really specific.

Don looked at the calendar, 17 more days.

The three figures wanted him around Christmas time, well Christmas has passed only a few days ago and they were in January. He only wished they wanted him in summer, it was cold in the sewers, even if January was easing up on them slightly.

"You need a break!" Raph called as Leo passed right under him and into the lab.

As Leo laid down the tray of food, he grabbed Leo's good arm.

"I thought I told you to rest…" He told him.

"You've been in here for a while without food, so…" Leo motioned to the food.

Don looked into Leo's eyes and sighed, they were blue. Wait! Don looked closer and his eyes were blue and _green._ He tightens his grip on Leo's wrist.

"Leo, you're eyes are showing a hint of green, what's happening?" Don said standing to his full height.

Leo sighed in a way to show that he couldn't hide a thing from his family.

"Fine…" Leo toke a long breath, "My stomach has been hurting lately."

Don looked up and down, "And that's it?"

"Yes."

Don gave Leo some painkillers and followed him to his room. When Leo turned around he groaned, but keep walking. Getting away was known a problem.

Raph clapped, "How do you do it, I can't get him to follow doctors' orders."

"Well, I don't take my eyes off of him…" Don said until Leo opened the door and walks into it.

Raph follows his eyes and waits till he heard the sound of sheets moving and stopping. He got serious…

"How long?"

"We have up to 17 days left before he is truly due back. Those figures want to meet him where we first bet Rahzar and Fishface, remember?" Don said as he moved to the living room.

April came up to them and started telling them, "How's the due date for Leo going?"

She knew about their childhood and the whole Leo vendetta thing or whatever they call it with the random figures. Every comrade did everyone but Leo.

"Oh very well…" Raph said sarcastically, "Only we have up to 17 days!"

April made a sad face to show she was scared for Leo and sad because of Raph yelling at her. Don slapped Raph on the back of the head in a rare moment of courage.

"I'm going to check on my patient. Stop being rude or I'll come down with a sword, a specific sword," Don looked at Raph with a warning, no time to care, he walked up the stairs soon after.

"Douche," Raph growled.

"Why is Don so upset? I thought he would be happy," April started to ask as Don closed Leo's door.

"Happy?! Why would he be happy?!" Raph started with his temper fit.

"Well, I mean, you guys are so close to meeting the people who saved you years ago. You can say 'thank you' for saving your life," April said as her eyes showed a new happiness.

"'Thank you'? 'Thank you'?! They killed a man in front of us, and put a curse on Leo that made him sick more but also made it harder to hide something from us!" Raph snapped.

"Well, at least he can't hide anything," April said at a loss of ideas.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Raph yelled.

Just as that left his mouth, a sword logged itself in front of Raph. April jumped out of the way but Raph just laughed as a fuming Donatello closed Leonardo's door once again…

_-In Leonardo's room—_

Don closed the door once more as Leo swallowed his pills.

"Feeling better?" Don asked with a curious eye.

"First you make me got to bed and take pills and then you wake me up not long later just to take more!" Leo simply implied.

"I'm guessing well," Don softly laughed.

Don's red eyes (yes, brown was not good enough) met Leo's now unstained sapphire eyes. Leo just smiled as he pulled his covers to his chest and folded his hands over his chest, in a Snow White position. As he closed his eyes Don remembered those figures never left them alone…

_-Rise of the turtles-_

_The turtles first day on the surface, it was definitely beautiful. Not the alley way they landed in, but what the alley lead too. Don's red eyes scanned the area and nearly flipped out of his shell at seeing the computers, lights, electrical billboards, and other things, while Mikey was into the fortune teller glowing hand/eye sign._

_Leo started to run to an alley, apparently he was talking, "… or this one!"_

_Don couldn't see in the alley his brother was looking in but he could hear the silence, all but a faint meow from a cat._

"_There's not, but there could be!" Leo rushed on._

_Don was about to move on with Leo, but Raph stopped him and Mike as well. Raph moved his head left to signal something, and being smart, Don looked up and helped Mikey look in the same direction. As he looked, two cloaked figures stood on the roof of the building right beside them, one other cloaked figure was watching from farther away and obviously he was watching Leo as they were distracted._

_-It Came from the Depths—_

_Don was ticked, Leatherhead, a new friend, had used him as a rag doll. He was the only one who was slung around like a doll by the face. If looks could kill…_

"_Don!" Mikey called as he stormed away from the room._

"_What!" Don spun on his heels, "I need to ice my face!"_

"_Leatherhead said he was sorry, the Kkrang did this to him, be mad at them," Mickey said pulling Leatherhead's new gift, pizza stew in a gallon pot, down._

"_I'm not mad at Leatherhead. I just…" Don fumbled his words trying to sound serious but tempered, "…don't understand!"_

"_What?" Leo said with Leatherhead behind him._

"_Does my face have a target? Because if it does, take it off! I can't stand to be a punching bag…" Don whined._

_Everyone chuckled, but if Don looked over Leo's shoulder, he saw the purple and orange figure in the shadows. Don stopped chuckling and growled, and since he was looking in Leo's direction, and started Leo._

"_Don, are you ok? You're growling at me…" Leo stepped back._

_Don snapped back into reality, "Yeah, sorry Leo. Just… saw one of my missing projects walk by… I need to ice my face…"_

_As Don left, Mikey turned around and saw the same figures from their childhood…_

_-New Girl in Town—_

"_So what's with the girl trying to kill you?" Raph demanded, only barely loud enough for Don to hear._

"_She didn't try to kill me, she saved me…" Leo pointed out._

"…_She threw a knife at your head…" Raph continued._

"_She threw a knife _near_ my head," Leo raised the Tanta knife blade beside his head to emesis his point._

"_She's in the foot clan…" Raph started with a better point._

"_No one's perfect!" Leo pated Raph's shoulder while looking up at his little brother (yes, Raph and Leo switched height)._

_Raph let Leo pass with a loud sigh, and they all watched as Leo rose to look at the knife as he walked away. Don looked at the pipes above and saw the red figure standing there, and by his stance, was fuming with anger, the orange one sitting Indian style but looked at ease. No purple figure, though._

_-Showdown 1—_

_Leo blew up the TCRI building and was squirming in the air. Leo realized that the ground was coming hot and fast, so he protected his face…_

_Soon the feel of arms holding him, he looked at Raph._

_Don wasn't able to hear, he was too busy celebrating on his glider at their victory. But Mikey's jinx soon came to bite them in the butt, the Technodrome._

_Raph looked down and saw all the figures lined up with, very, scared stances and weapons almost exactly like theirs but more descriptive. He couldn't tell you anything else because it was war…_

_-Showdown 2—_

"_Leonardo!" Raphael said and pushed into the glass of the pod. _

_Everything was slow as their decent hit the water. As the pod opened, Mikey started to rejoice._

"_We made it…!"_

_An explosion from the sky came and the pod shook in the water. They looked back to see that the Technodrome, where their brother was held, drowned. It was all horror._

"_Leo, NO!" Mikey called as he leaned over the edge._

_April held onto Don and it was a grieving moment. Raph looked franticly around the water, all the other pods had opened and people cheered and animals made noises, but no blue masked green turtle figure was anywhere. Raph looked at a lone pod far northern then the rest, which held the three figures. The red one was trembling, the purple was sitting with his head bowed low, and the orange was slumped over the edge. Raph wanted to yell at them to leave them alone, but no, he just plopped down and grieved._

"_I gave him nothing but a hard time… if I could do it again, I would have treated him better…"_

"_Really?!"_

"_Really… Leo?!" Raph spun around and stood up, with Leo swimming closer._

_Everyone was rejoicing as Leo made an appearance. Raph looked over the happy hugging and cheering with Don as well and saw the pod empty, no figures at all._

_-Follow the Leader—_

"_Come on Leo!" Raph said as he tried to get closer to Leo._

_Leo groaned and tried to reach for him more, foot robots pulling him down more._

_Just as Raph was about to grip his hand, the line broke and Leo fell in a low noise of terror._

_As Don got over the shock he grabbed the broken line and held it up to examine it. Weight broken. Mike joined him to look at the rope damage as Raph finally got over his shock._

"… _He's gone and it's my entire fault…" Raph mourned._

_Don looked up to see the red and orange figures. The red looked seething with anger and the orange was shaking his head with a disapproval speed._

_-Slash and Destroy—_

_Slash was pushed aside as Leo helped Raph up._

"_You ok man?" Leo said as he helped Raph up._

"_Yeah, man…" Raph said as he panted from the air getting knocked out of him._

_Slash got up and was grumbling curses as he charged at Leo from behind._

"_Leo, watch out!" Raph warned as he got himself pulled together._

_As Leo turned, Slash hit him harder than any hit given to the others. Leo sprawled over the concrete roof and scratched his skin to pieces as Slash laughed in triumph._

"_I've… been looking forward… to that for a long time," Slash panted with a small laugh._

_Don looked at the roof above them and only saw the red figure as he let the world slip from his true vision…_

-Normal time—

Donnie moved his head and looked at Leo as Leo asked him if he heard him.

"No, I'm sorry Leo, what did you say?" Don asked.

"Well, I've noticed this for a while… and I thought you guys should tell me the truth," Leo said as he sat on his knees on his mattress to look at Don.

"Truth! What kind of truth…" Don gulped.

"Well, you guys may have not noticed… but three colored figures have been stalking us, got any explanations?" Leo asked with an almost confused and anxious look.

Don choked on air…

'…Crap…'

**Ohhhh! Caught red handed. Thinking of the figures just to have your older brother ask about the figures.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, my birthday was awesome but we aren't going to celebrate much.**

**R & R**

**Special thanks to:**

'**Kiraynn'**

'**Nacey2013'**

'**Yukio87'**

'**Dani-Curtis-16'**

**Love you guys! More to come!**


	3. Hitting the fan

**I am sorry I have not updated in a while but it's been stuffy all week…**

**I don't own TMNT…**

_Enjoy!_

-Donnie's POV-

Oh no! He must have saw one of the figures and they must know, because we never get any alone time without them near and if we do it because they are off doing something and/or on a mission of their own, I know because they leave a letter telling me so.

"Donatello?" Leo's voice carries through my head as it gets colder in the room.

"I… uh, um… don't have an answer!" I answered pathetically.

"Donatello…" Leo's voice hits a key inside me and I panic.

It always did. He may be the oldest, he may be the third tallest of the family, he may be leader but he always knew how to hit a key point in us to make us sing like birds. I hated it, especially in this kind of situation where I'm trying and need to hide this from him, and man, was I failing.

"I… um, know… nothing-COMING RAPHAEL!" I faked my way out, "Sorry, Leo! Raphael needs me!"

"Wait, I didn't hear…!" I cut him off by slamming his door shut and jetting down stairs.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Raphael pull Leo's katana out of the ground and hold the hilt and Mike came by from the kitchen to chat. April saw me running in and stopped to conversation to allow me time to talk.

"Donnie?" April's long red pony tail swayed as she looked to me, "What's wrong?"

"I… Leo… figures, knows…" I stutter through my pants.

"Wait…" Mikey says as his purple and blue eyes looked at Raph, "' Leo, figures, knows…'"

"If you put those into a sentence…" April looked to Raph as well.

"'Leonardo knows of the figures…" Raphael finished.

Mikey started to freak out and whispered sentences of gibberish to himself as Raphael let Leo's sword lay on the bean bag chair he usually does…

"Donnie…" Mike whimpers to me, "Will those figures take Leo away because he knows of them…"

"No, Mike, they won't. Leo has suspicions on the figures, he doesn't fully know yet…" I start, "And they left me a note saying their going away for a week, they'll be back and we know it…"

As I said that Raphael grabs Leo's katana and slams it into the ground, and slightly puncturing his bean bag. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to let Leo go without a fight and he wasn't ready to lose him either, like to the Shredder or any other villains. Mike was still in his gibberish mode, but his eyes betray him. He was as scared as he sounded like. April, was pretty much showing her emotion, and was covering her face with her hands, frightened.

"April…" I whisper to her, "It will be fine…"

April didn't answer me thought… I guess it wasn't my time to talk. I look to the gibberish speaking Michelangelo and pended on speaking to him, he probably wouldn't listen to me anyway. I toke a glance at Raphael who is taking his temper out on the bean bag with Leo's katana, I should talk to him later… not now obviously…

"Michelangelo! Raphael!" Leo called as he walked down the stairs with his gear, all but his mask, off.

He looked at everyone; empathetically to April and me, irritated to Raphael, and confused to Michelangelo. He crossed his arms and looked at all of us again, this time with a stern look.

"I guess Donnie has told you what I ask of him…" Leo said not to surprised, "And he obviously showed signs of knowing, and now you are…"

I paused as it got cold in the depths of my stomach.

"What. Is. Going. On!" Leo demanded.

No one spoke, Raphael pulled Leo's katana out of the bag, but no one else moved. It was pretty quiet for a normal day with the Hamato's and it was scary if you think.

Leo stood tall but I was taller…

_-Raphael's POV-_

Don stood up and walked over to fearless, Don must be trying to get the upper hand with his height because he stood as tall as he could and had a mean look plastered to his face. Leo just looked up at him with the same face but didn't move any more than that. As they had their stare off, I escorted Mike and April to the kitchen and slowly got everything straight…

"We tell him," I blurt.

Mike stood up from his seat I presume he sat in not minutes ago with a look of I was an idiot. His baby blue and purple eyes looked at me with a sign of hideous truth. He knew what I really wanted to do. April looked at me with her extremely long pony-tail swishing to look at me with her blue ocean eyes. She was too scared to talk but I could read her mind,

'I thought you wanted to keep Leo safe…'

I sigh, "I'm not crazy I just need to get it off our chests. He's so close to knowing anyway. I mean, what good is a secret if the person it's trying to avoid gets suspicious and knows of it?"

They looked at each other and back to me, then back to each other. I was so confused, why think. Just settle the cons and pros and then decide. Leo was getting too smart for his own good these days and he was defiantly pulling them down.

"I…" Mike began.

As Mike started to talk coughing was heard from the living room area and smoke started to come into the kitchen. We grabbed rags and held them to our face and I grabbed three extra just in case. As we storm into the living room we swat smoke from our face so we could at least see where were going. After 4 minutes of swatting my hand collided with Donnie's face in a slap…

"OW!" He cried.

"Sorry," my muffled reply cut through the smoke and I give him a rag.

He holds it to his mouth and we slowly swat at the air more, until the smoke clears suddenly. As I look around; Don was beside me, April was over by the pool entrance and Mikey was far off almost out of the lair by the movie theater turners. I looked around to saw no blue masked turtle anywhere.

"Leo!" I called.

"Leo!" Don yelled into the living area.

"Leo, bro!" Mikey called into the subway area.

"Leo, Leo, where are you?!" April cried into the kitchen and dojo.

Splinter was off on a spiritual journey in different sewers to the north around Canada boarders. It was like a horror movie…

"LEO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

As I get my bearing together I saw a note with a butterfly knife stuck inside of the ground with a wed cam.

I pick it up and read it aloud…

"_Dear Hamato's,_

_We over heard what Raph was planning to do, and we were not happy. We have taken Leonardo out of your hands because obviously you can't take care of him. We told you to simple keep us a secret and you have passed test 1…_

_If you want to see Leonardo, get your Donnie to set up his laptop to chat with us. We expect to see you…"_

As I stop reading I quickly shove the cam into his started arms and pushed him upstairs quickly…

"Donnie, let's do this shit!"

**I'm sorry it's short…**


End file.
